akumana kupido
by Alexiel-Cullen
Summary: que pasaria si el chico mas frio de la escuela, se afrece ha hacer de cupido entre tu y su mejor amigo...el chico que te trae loca...que pretendes sasuke?


Hola…mi nombre es sakura Haruno, soy una chica de 17 años, de pelo rosado…si extrañamente rosado hasta la cintura, tengo buena figura, mido 1,74 aproximadamente y me gusta un chico, se llama naruto uzumaki, es lindo, tierno, amable y muy buena persona, muchas chicas andan detrás del, pero yo tengo una idea, según la leyenda de la escuela si tú dices el nombre de la persona que te gusta y tocas el escudo de la escuela , tu amor verdadero se hará realidad, por eso estoy en una rama en la cima de un árbol, como a 7 metros de altura…no me pregunten como subí, pero estoy decidida a tocar el logo de la secundaria, para que al fin naruto kun se fije en mi….

Sakura: ahhh…solo un poco mas…pensé en el, mi genial compañero de clases…naruto…

_Flash back_

_Sakura: uff que pesado están lo libros…_

_Narutoi: déjame ayudarte sakura…una niña tan frágil no debe hacer esto sola…jajaja_

_Sakura: ari…arigatto naruto kun o/o_

_Fin flash back _

Sakura: _crack…la rama se rompe_ …..haaaaaaaaa!

Sasuke: uh?

Sakura: tengo los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe, pero no llego nunca, comienzo a abrir los ojos y me topo con _el…el…es…Uchiha sasuke?, por lo que se del es que se junta con naruto, siempre están juntos, pero ellos son completamente lo opuesto, Uchiha- kun es una persona que da miedo con un tipo de actitud demasiado orgullosa y prepotente. _

Sakura: gra…gra…gracias

Sasuke: tu eres Haruno sakura cierto?...así que te gusta naruto he?

Sakura: queeee!,,,,_el me escucho…nooo!_

Sasuke: teniendo una cara de adulta, creíste en esa leyenda estúpida y subiste al árbol por eso?...mmm … entonces…no te preocupes...yo seré tu Cupido….

Sakura: huh?_Sonrojada… _lo serás? *.*

Sasuke: si…

Sakura: ….bueno….gracias!... _el es realmente serio, pero yo nunca tuve un aliado con mucho espíritu antes…_pero…pero que hay de…

_Caminando tan despreocupado, de repente ante mis palabras se detiene y me mira por sobre el hombro…_

Sasuke: no te preocupes, solo déjamelo a mi

Sakura: sasuke –kun es _mejor persona de lo q pensaba…._

En otro lugar

Sasuke: jkjakjaka…parece que me he conseguido nuevo pasatiempo…sonríe con una sonrisa arrogante

Al otro día….lo siguiente que ocurrió es que de repente estaba sentada entre sasuke y naruto-kun … un almuerzo de 3 personas…lo que me demostró que el de verdad se convirtió en mi Cupido y confidente…

Naruto: así que sakura-chan ¿hoy estas con el teme?..jajaja

Sakura: sonrojada…emmm….

Sasuke: si ella cambio sus deberes del día por los míos de mañana…es mas fue una orden….entonces debería al menos traerla a almorzar… no crees?

Sakura: _sonrojada: dumb…dumb…no puedo controlar mi corazón…naruto kun esta tan cerca de mi!...kyaaaaa o/o_

Naruto: ya veo, entonces mientras estés ocupada eres feliz!...

Sakura: _soy tan…pero tan feliz…_

Naruto: haaa! _Bostezando…_tengo sueñoooo…ahora que mi estomago está lleno de mi amado ramen jiji…despiértenme después vale?

Sasuke: Sakura…como una forma de decir gracias…

Sakura: gracias sasuke kun…todo salió bien gracias a que lo planeaste todo….

Sasuke: no es nada realmente…_sonrisa ladina_…pero ahora tendrás que pagar con tu cuerpo…

_En un segundo, sin que me diera cuenta sasuke agarro mis hombros y me acerco a él, y me dio un beso, estaba muy sorprendida, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que el mordió mi labio inferior, y por el dolor abrí mi boca y me asuste, el metió su lengua y la movía dentro, fue demasiado intenso, no supe que hacer, no podía respirar…y no lo podía separar de mí, me tenia fuertemente apretada con sus brazos…hasta que al fin se separo…_

Sakura: noooo!...que estas…

Sasuke: está bien cierto?...o te gustaría despertar a tu querido naruto kun?...jajaja…si él ve esto no creo tener la suficiente confianza de hacer una buena escusa…

Sakura: noo_!…snift…snift…que es esto que siento….que hice para que me haga estas cosas….es demasiado extraño lo que siento….tenía ganas de llorar, pero se sentía tan bien, el de nuevo se acerco y lamio mis labios, los succiono hasta abrirme la boca y así jugar con mi lengua hasta que el aire nos falto…le respondí el beso, soy torpe lo sé, pero este era mi primer beso…y él me lo robo…tengo tantas ganas de llorar!..._

Sasuke: tú…lo hiciste bien…si eres buena chica, te daré la oportunidad de que pase de nuevo…

Sakura_: snift…snift…porqueee?...es un demonio…._

_Ese día me fui a mi casa con mucha pena…yo quería q mi primer beso fuera con naruto kun, y fuera con mucho amor, lo he estado pensando…le diré que me niego a continuar con esto de que sea mi confidente_

En la escuela…

Sakura: etto….sas…sasuke kun yooo….

Naruto: ya regrese….en la tienda tenían ramen instantáneo de cerdo…haaa…sakura chan…que tal?...

Sakura: ._naruto kun! _Ohayoo! Tenias hambreee….?

Naruto: jajaja sip….que haces aquí…no estás en esta clase o sí?

Sasuke: naruto y yo en la siguiente clase de química somos compañeros de experimento verdad?...así que como me la saltare, te gustaría ser con sakura, dobe?

Sakura: hum?

Naruto: te la saltaras de nuevo?...

_Sakura: sasuke?..Pero el ya no tiene que ser mas mi confidente!_

Sai: hola chicos, como están?...oye naruto nos llaman en la cancha de futbol, para la elección del próximo capitán, ya sabes…

Naruto: haa…verdad…bueno chicos…parece que esto va a tomar un buen rato así que será para la próxima clase de química... nos vemos...toma sakura chan…quieres el ramen que me queda?...ya lo probé así que esta buenísimo….

Sakura: he?...bueno…._O POR DIOS! UN BESO INDIRECTO!_

Sasuke:….tks…despierta de una buena vez, si no te lo vas a comer, dámelo….

Sakura: nooo!

SPLASHH…._por el forcejeo toda la sopa se cayó sobre la ropa de sasuke kun!…me va a matar….! _

_Sasuke: pero que?...molestia!..._tu…idiotaa!

Sakura: */*…!lo lamento muchooo¡…lo lavaremos rápido, así que ven aquí y quítate la camisa…._lave la camisa lo antes posible en el fregadero del patio, y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que colgarla en un árbol para secarla…diooss!..soy tan torpe…_

Sasuke: y?...¡¿ cuando piensas que se secara?he?

Sakura: lo siento muchooooo….no pude controlarme…soy muy torpe…gomen…

Sasuke: hmp….ji..jkjakjakjak….bueno, no fue tan grave, por lo menos se pudo lavar no?...niña tonta…jakjakaj

Sakura: _el está riendo…se ve tan bien con esa sonrisa, se ve tan tierno…o/o, dios que me pasa mi corazón se está acelerando demasiado…._

Sasuke: si tu tocas el símbolo de la escuela conseguirás el amor…eso es lo que dice la leyenda no?...¿por qué crees en esa estúpida leyenda?..Realmente eres estúpida , además eres muy fácil de engañar…

Sakura: NOOO….no es estupidooo….._oh!...es verdad…._lo siento tienes frio verdad?, necesitas ponerte algo?

Sasuke: no es necesario…tu eres suficiente para calentarme….

Sakura: _dump…dump…dump...porque…porque dice esooo….y con esa sonrisa tan altiva…estoy muy nerviosa…pero lo que paso es mi culpa….dump…dump…dump…además el de nuevo trato de ayudarme con naruto…_me comencé a acercar a él, me pone muy nerviosa pero debo hacerlo, me arrodillo entre sus piernas y cada vez estoy más cerca de el , puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello…

Ringgggggggggggggg!

Sakura: uhm?...es la primera campanada

Sasuke: está bien…solo vete…

Sakura: pero y tú?

Sasuke: naruto te está esperando no?

Sakura: _es verdad, le siguiente clase es de química, estaríamos juntos en laboratorio..._

Sasuke: aaa…choooo!

Sakura: uh?..._tengo que hacer algo…ya se…_

Sasuke: pero qué?

_Sakura se acerco muy rápidamente a él y lo abrazo muy fuerte por la cintura, estaba entre medio de sus piernas y con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, el con el torso desnudo y ella con las cara roja hasta las orejas por hacer tal osadía…._

Sakura: no puedo dejarte solo, será mi culpa si te da un resfriado, entonces eso si será un problema…

Sasuke: _niña boba…si serás…torpe…jajajaja….o/o…._ufff….tu realmente eres una niña muyyy torpe…_jajaja…no puedo evitar abrazarla se siente tan pequeña entre mis brazos, su aroma es agradable, que será?...cerezos?...si son cerezos…ha tiempo que no sentía esta tibieza con alguien…pero que estoy diciendo!..soy un imbécil…_

Sakura: ¿_quee?...porque me esta sosteniendo de esta manera?...es tan fuerte y delicadamente?...mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, me esta mareando…._

Sasuke: será mejor irnos a clase…nos vemos al rato…_será mejor irme, no quiero sentir más cosas raras…_

Naruto: he….temee…dónde estabas?...me acompañas a los casilleros?

Sasuke: que te importa dobe, vamos, también tengo que sacar mis cosas…por cierto porque tanta prisa?

Naruto: haa…jakjakjak….o/o….es que hoy quede en ir a recoger a Hinata chan a su escuela, y como está lloviendo quiero llegar antes

Sasuke: tu y esa chica, realmente van en serio no crees?

Naruto: bueno tú sabes cómo soy, soy un chico romántico y tierno…jajaja…que?...sakuraa!...esas son muchas cosas, no crees?

Sakura: ha?..si son algunos materiales de cocina y otras cosas que estaban apiladas…

Naruto: hablando de conseguir a alguien no teme?...parece que ustedes dos están muy cerca recientemente, no crees?

Sakura: ¡!...etto….bueno…

Sasuke: NO ES ASIIIII!...

Sakura: _que?...esta sonrojado!_

Sasuke: ¿Qué estás diciendo de mi y esta enana?..._pero que tonteras está diciendo naruto…además porque me sonrojo, que estupidez._

Naruto: ah, sí, clarooo ¬¬, mejor me voy , nos vemos luego..chaooo…

Sakura: si chaa…chaoo…._porque me duele tanto el pecho?...me cuesta respirar…_

Sasuke: pero qué diablos….solo porque naruto dijo que se iba a casa temprano, te pusiste toda deprimida…

Sakura: huh?...no es eso…pero porque se fue tan rápidamente?...tenía algo que hacer?

Sasuke: sakura…

Sakura: _uh?...porque esta tan serio..?...abre dicho algo malo…_

Sasuke: sobre naruto…yoo….

Sakura: si?

Sasuke: emmm…no nada…él tenía que ir a la librería

Sakura: ya veo, estamos en los finales así que hay que estudiar mucho…jiji

Sasuke: hmp_…porque me siento así…culpable?...naaaa…_

Sakura: esto…bueno me voy caminando, así que…

Sasuke: idiotaaa!...¿qué estás haciendo sin una sombrilla?

Sakura: ha?...pum_…auch…me golpee con su pecho, o dios, me está abrazando!_

Sasuke: porque siempre te quejas?...solo quédate callada y ponte bajo mi sombrilla….

Sakura: o/o…sasuke…kun…

Sasuke: vamos…donde queda tu casa?

Sakura: etto…sasuke kun, tú te vienes a la escuela en bicicleta, está bien esto, yo..De verdad me puedo ir..so…

Sasuke: uff…ahí vas de nuevo con tus quejas….

Sakura: ummm…gracias_…¿Por qué estas siendo tan bueno?...el no puede ser así con una enana como yo…el solo está jugando conmigo porque sabe cómo me siento …pero mis sentimientos…ellos..Hacia donde están apuntando?_

Sasuke: qué?..Porque me miras así?

Sakura: ha?...No es nada...Gracias…

Sasuke: no es nada…

_Una vez me dejo en mi casa, solo se fue…dándome la espalda y alzando su mano en forma de despedida, no me atreví a decir nada, porque estoy muy confundida con sus actitudes…_

Sakura: hoy me toco toda la limpieza sola…estoy tan cansada…_con cascaditas en los ojos…._que?...sasuke kun?...que haces aquí?..Porque no te has ido aun a tu casa?

Sasuke: estaba durmiendo en la azotea y pensé en regresar cuando terminabas la limpieza

Sakura: uh?..._el…el…el me espero kyaaa!_

Sasuke: nooo!..ettoo…noo…confundas las cosas ok?...solo son técnicas para conocernos entre confidentes…solo eso…._mierda porque me pongo nervioso…soy un imbecill…._

Sakura: _oh..eso es verdad…y yo creí que…_

Sasuke: no te veas tan decepcionada, está bien porque sé que naruto se ha ido a casa pero…

Sakura: ESTAS EQUIVOCADOOO!..._esto está mal…porque ahora con la persona que quiero estar no es con naruto kun…¿Qué es este sentimiento triste de amor ?, es la primera vez…_sasuke kun…. _O dios_… _ME GUSTA SASUKE KUN…..!_

Sasuke: _mierda…_ _NO PONGAS ESA CARA….._

Sakura: ha, um, yo… necesito etto….

Sasuke: necesitas qué?, ¿ser amiga de naruto?

Sakura: eh?..pero que ahhh!...

Narro yo…sasuke de un solo salto agarro a sakura por los hombros tirándola al suelo, el cayo sobre ella para así no dañarla con su peso, agarro sus manos y las puso por sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarla…

Sasuke: lo siento pero, aun no he terminado de jugar contigo….

Sakura: _¿jugar conmigo?, ¿fue realmente así?, realmente no siente nada por mi?, pero…pero no puedo resistirme a él…cada vez que caigo en sus profundos ojos negros, mi corazón late muy rápido…necesito, por esta vez quiero ser egoísta, quiero monopolizar a sasuke kun…_

Sasuke: _la bese con mucha fuerza, para que de una puta vez se olvidara del dobe de naruto, la besare hasta que se olvide de que el existe. Ella no opone resistencia, quiero tocarla, hacerla mía, a como dé lugar, sus besos son adictivos, le dije que si ella quería lo repetiríamos, pero era yo el que quería hacerlo una y otra vez, cuando deje de besarla, puso esa cara tan inocente, es tan ingenua, que me provoca pervertirla, ensuciarla al máximo para que se hunda conmigo, comencé a besar su cuello,, su piel es tan suave, tan tersa, justo como pensé que sería, porque si, lo admito…el gran sasuke Uchiha, ha tenido sueños morbosos con esta enana, es que es tan linda…de apoco desabrocho su blusa, y veo sus pechos cubiertos por un brazier_ _negro de encajes, no son grandes ni pequeños, pero justo para mi, los comienzo a besar por sobre el sostén es tan genial, saben tan bien….sus suspiros, me enloquecen, quiero más, mucho más, pero…ella_…mira…mirate sakura…está bien si no opones resistencia?

Sakura: haaaa…..haaaa _(suspirando)_…..estaaa…bien….

Sasuke: mentirosa…dices que está bien, entonces intenta decir que te gusto….

Sakura: me… me gusta sasuke kun…

Sasuke: quee?...DETENTE….!

Sakura: ¿?...

Sasuke pone sus frentes juntas y pregunta….

Sasuke: idiotaa!...¿que estás haciendo?, que se supone que estás diciendo ahora?...tu realmente eres una idiota…y yo parece que soy más idiota que tu_…me comienzo a levantar, tengo que acabar con todo esto…_será como tú quieras, dejare se ser tu confidente y no me acercare mas a ti…

Sakura: sasuke kun...Espera por favor….

Sasuke: sakura…no quiero ser más miserable que esto…_no quiero los sentimientos que te sobran_…

Sakura: sasuke kun…espera…._porque esta tan molesto…yo debo rendirme?.._porqueee?...snift…snift…duele tanto…quiero morirme….que hago ahora?

Fuera de la sala de clases…

Sasuke: mierdaaaaa!...porqueee!...maldita sea…!...pum…tengo tanta rabia…pum…(se fue golpeando todo a su paso, botes de basura, puertas, etc. )...

Han pasado 2 días sin ver a esa enana, aunque es mejor, las cosas van mucho más calmadas…

Naruto…oye sasuke…me estas escuchando?...te decía que Hinata chan estaba tan linda el otro día…

Sasuke: en serio?

Naruto: que pasa?... no te ves muy bien…!...pero que…esa no es sakura chan?...

Sasuke: qué?...lo está haciendo otra vez…será idiota…._mierda se subió de nuevo a ese árbol por el estúpido de naruto, de que le sirve, que no entendió la ultima vez, y si se cae, mierda mejor me apuro antes que le pase algo….¡_¿Qué estas haciendoo?...detente…y bájate de ahí

Sakura: nooo….!Pero es que no sabía que mas hacer….me gusta mucho sasuke kun….snift!...yo de verdad te amo….

Sasuke: que…._serás….linda…jjakjakjak o/o_

Sakura: así que voy a tocar…kyaaaaaaaaaa….

Sasuke: idiota aguanta…antes que te caigas…_tengo que subir antes que le ocurra algo…._

Sakura: pero…pero si no toco el símbolo…entonces…tu….

Sasuke: lo siento pero ya fui muy lejos…._abrazando a sakura…._

Sakura: huh?

Sasuke: _tocando el símbolo…_A MI…A MI ME GUSTA HARUNO SAKURA….!

Sakura: sasuke kun?...

Sasuke: tu no necesitas esta inútil leyenda, solo tienes que preguntar, porque me gusta sakura chan…

Sakura: de verdad?

Sasuke: yeah…así que…desde ahora y para siempre…solo mírame a mi ok?

Sakura: si…para siempre…te amo…..

Sasuke: jkajkaja…yo también…enana…jakjakja...ahora bésame…te lo ordeno

Sakura: hai….

Al principio el fue un diabólico Cupido…pero ahora él es el tipo de príncipe perfecto para mí a quien yo amo con locura….

Espero que les haya gustado….está basado en un manga que leí hace muchooo tiempo, y cuando me estaba quedando dormida me acorde de la historia y la adapte a sasusaku….

Espero que les guste…hace como 9 meses que no escribía nada…tengo muchas ideas sin terminar….

ACEPTO QUEJAS, RECOMENDACIONES, FELICITACIONES, ALAGOS…SIII…NOS VEMOS…..


End file.
